Shifting Sands of Memories
by Kit TayLor
Summary: So country girl Sakura meets City boy Xiaolang...She though her life there would be beautiful...but why is Xiaolang bugging her!
1. County vs City

..:Shifting Sand of Memories:..

idontownCCSyea…so here's my 2nd story.

Check out my first. Essence of Cherry Blossoms. I don't think its that bad…HAHahah. (of course I would say that. Im such a conceited poo kid.)

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"Name?"

"Kinomoto Sakura. 11th Grade. 16 years old, I play the sports badminton, swimming…."

"Um…Just name was fine…"

"Oh…hehehe."

Yes…That's my beautiful name (only she thinks so.)

I've lived my whole beautiful 16 years in the country side of China….by the ocean. My hands were made to dig for clams…that's what my brother told me until I was 10 and semi intellectual.

I was always 1st in my school…which consisted of about 10 kids…but! Finally my father has saved enough money for me to live in the city…Where I'll be living with an Aiyi(older woman, literally means aunt.)…with her son…she offered to take me in…I wonder what kind of brat son she has? Since father said they were well off…. Anyway.

With the money my father made, I am able to go to Sango High School….the rich school where I will be getting my beautiful education…Thus my beautiful future begins…(a/n: hahaha, she loves to say beautiful a lot…)

So now here I am. Standing in Sango High's principle's office. The room is just a little smaller than a classroom in the country side….My eyes are going to pop out from all this luxury…whooo.

Daaaaaaaaack. (sound of door opening. Um, not really, but sounds cool. Hahaha)

"Hah! Principle Cheung! I finally caught Mr. Cheung red-handed smoking at the gates of the school! I've done it Principle Cheung!"

Hnn?

Same last names?

And the teacher looks quite excited….oh dearrr… What is that teacher doing!

The teacher came in with the pothead student…but he was pulling him in by the ear…

Heuk!

Did I come to the wrong school! What teacher treats a student like that! My virgin eyesss….

"Aish…. Stop that yelling…my eardrums…." The student caught smoking finally spoke.

"I will finally get you punished this time…Cheung Yongwon…"

"…I think I've heard that about 10 times…"

Not a very nice student either…

daaaaaaaaaaack.

Whooooooo another one! Another student came in…but this time there was no ear pulling…possibly because the student had a scary face times 10 on…

"…I'm sorry Miss Sakura, I'll have to take care of this first…"

"N-no problem…"

I walked and sat down on a nearby chair.

Neither boy acknowledged my presence.

The one with a scary face…aiik, his face looked like a clams….all angry and crickled up… clam face… clam face was glaring at the boy named Cheung Yongwon…But Yongwon was staring at the principle…The teachers had already walked out looking gleeful…

"…What a fucking coincidence… both of us, getting caught at the same time and place… Cheung Yongwon…."

Who else but angry clam face?

"…So? Your point?"

I saw clam face's…..face, tighten.

"Cut it out you two." Principle Cheung said sternly.

Such…foul language… aiya my poor ears…

"Don't do it again, you two may go."

Huh! That's it! Where's the bamboo hitting on butt! ( and she's the one who said ear pulling was bad…)

"Fuck…a waste of my time…" Clam face angrily strode out and slammed the door.

"Ahh…Miss Sakura, sorry you had to see this."

"N-no problem…." Why the heck did I stutter?

Cheung Yongwon hadn't moved from his spot.

In fact, he was staring at me with a slightly open mouth.

"What…what's your name?"

Hnn?

"Kinomoto…Sakura…"

Gakkkk…. I'm speaking to cancer stick guy! But he is pretty cute….more pretty….aiik, he's prettier than some girls I know…. Pretty boy Yongwon.

"…does the name Cheung Yongwon ring a bell?"

"erm…no…."

"Ah…" He looked slightly disappointed.

"HNN?"

"nahh….nevermind." Yongwon said smiling cutely.

Yahh….you think that is so cute huh! You think your smile is so cute huh! ( she actually does think it is.)

"Mr. Cheung, I believe Miss Sakura has the same class as you…Be polite and show her around school." Principle Cheung said warningly.

"Of course." Yongwon said cheerfully and he led me out of the office, but right before he closed the door, he said quietly, "GIT."

"Cheung Yongwon!"

Laughing, Yongwon grabbed my hand and ran.

HOO HOO.

I CAN'T RUN SO MUCH!

We must have run crazily throughout the whole school, and as we slowed down, I saw he had run us to the roof of the school.

"S-stop…" I said weakly grabbing my stomach.

Yongwon stopped and laughed as he walked to the railing.

There was a comfortable silence as we rested looking at the blue sky. Buildings lay everywhere and I couldn't see the ocean or any patch of grass….

Whooo I think I'm missing my home.

"So where are you from?" Yongwon turned to me.

"The Ocean!"

"Huh? You lived in the ocean?"

I laughed at his expression.

"Noo….i lived by the ocean. Like, a village kind of."

Would he make fun of me? A country girl…come to live in the city where she didn't know anything…

"Wow, coming here must be tough then. People from the country are usually protected." Yongwon remarked, "Why did you come here then?"

"Because…my father finally made enough money for me to come here…I used to live here though, before when I was really young." I said slowly.

"Do you….remember anything about your life here?"

"No…not really, I was really young…"

"Ahhhh, ok… I think we should go down to class now."

"Ok!"

He took my hand as we walked down the stairs.

"Be careful…don't slip."

KYAaaaaa, Yongwon is such a gentleman!

I flushed as I put my hands in his and he gently led me down.

"Our homeroom is 103, don't forget it." He said as we walked to that room.

Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack.

"Ah Miss Lee you look splendidly wonderful today did you just get that blouse? It looks astonishing on you. Sorry we were late." He added the last phrase as he pulled me in with him to face at first an angry young teacher but then Ms. Lee looked taken back and just said

"That's ok, go take your seats. And you are the new student yes?"

I nodded with wide eyes at Yongwon.

He winked and walked to the back of the classroom.

And that's when the angry mumbling began.

"Who does that B.itch think she is? Walking with Yongwon so casually like that…"

"Bet Yongwon was just being nice to her…he's nice to everyone…"

"But he doesn't walk with everyone…"

"He couldn't like a girl like that…look at her face…kakaka…"

I looked down as Ms. Lee beckoned me to her.

"Introduce yourself, Sakura." She said kindly.

"Um….my name is Kinomoto Sakura…I'm from the ocean…."

All at once laughter came out from every girl.

The guys just stared.

"hahahhah! You lived in the ocean!"

I felt myself go deeply red. Why do I always make a fool out of myself? Great first impression STUPID EGG SAKURA! ( stupid egg is ben dan in Chinese…it just means stupid, but she says it literally.)

SLAM!

Everyone jumped in the room including me.

I saw Yongwon take his hand from his desk and say slowly, "What's wrong with living in the ocean…? I love the ocean…"

Everyone stared, but soon the girls were saying…

"Nothing! I love the ocean! I wanna live in the ocean too! Sakura you are so lucky!"

My mouth was twitching.

I looked at Yongwon and smiled a small smile.

Yongwon looked at me and grinned.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The bell rang and I stood up to leave.

I felt the glares of girls as I was walking out….

"…Hey Sakura! Wait up for meee."

I looked around and saw Yongwon telling me to wait by the door for him.

Okkkk.

I stood there outside the door.

"…Xiaolang…"

Hnn?

I walked to the hallway and saw clam face leaning against a window with a girl crying in front of him.

HNN?

"…go away Chung Yuna"

The girl cried harder while clinging onto his sleeve.

"b-But…WHY Xiaolang? Nothing was going wrong…"

"I just don't want to see your ugly face anymore. And stop crying. Seeing crying girls makes me really mad…"

And guess what the genius Sakura Kinomoto did right then in her excitement to see what would happen?

TRIP.

"WAHK!"

I slipped and fell straight on my face.

OwWWW.

"…"

Both Clam face and Crybaby looked at me with an are-you-stupid look on their faces.

"…Yuna you want the reason why I dumped you?"

Clam face reached down and pulled me up against him.

HUK?

I felt his warm chest and deep heartbeat…

waHHHH.

I struggled against him but he just held on tighter.

"W-What…"

I looked back and saw Crybaby Yuna stare at us in disbelief.

"This is the reason…. I'm dating her now."

HUK? Since when!

Yuna glared at me.

Nooo…. misunderstanding! It's a one-way thing! I don't know what this psychopath is saying!

"….then you know what's going to happen to her."

Yuna ran out with tears streaming down her face.

Huh! What's going to happen to me!

Clam face still hadn't released me.

"L-let go….please."

"…"

Clam face still ignored me.

"Yah! Clam face! I said let go!"

He let go and I fell to the ground with a loud Thump.

"Wahk! What was that for!"

"Who the Hell you calling a Clam Face!"

"You! You!" I said yelling pointing at him face still sitting on the ground.

"…What's going on here?"

I looked up and saw gentleman Yongwon walking up to us with a calm look.

"Cheung Yongwon…" Xiaolang aka Clam face spat.

"Yes…I love you too….c'mon Sakura…" Yongwon reached a hand down to lift me off the floor.

I reach to take his hand when…

PAK!

Xiaolang had hit Yongwon's hand away.

"She's my girlfriend. Don't touch her."

Since When!

Yongwon raised an eyebrow at him and looked at me.

"…Are you dating him?"

I shook my head almost violently.

"Sorry Xiaolang, that means she's with me then. You always liked to take what I wanted…"

Both glared at each other.

HNN? What's going on?

"C'mon…Rei…."

Rei? Did Yongwon just call me Rei?

Yongwon tugged at my uniform and I walked silently with him out but before we left the grounds I looked back and saw Clam face walking away.

I don't get what's happening…

"Yongwon…why did you call me Rei?"

"…I don't want that bastard to know your real name."

"Uhh… ok…."

"Do you need to go anywhere now?" Yongwon asked still holding my hand.

B-Bump.

"Erm… no, I just need to find the house I will be living at around 9 I think… yea. The Aiya said she'll be home by then…"

"Yay! Then I can take you around!" Yongwon said grinning.

Oh Lord he is so hot.

We were walking down the street and I saw girls take out their camera's…taking pictures of Yongwon.

Yongwon ignored them and pulled me firmly with him into…a nightclub!

But its only 5 pm!

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

What do you think?

It's gonna get more interesting…hehe.

Miss Kit.


	2. Learning lessons

..: Shifting Sands of Memories:..

idontownCCS

ok to answer whatever questions…

angelblosson16 : Nope…I thought of this story in my head. Its not from a drama…and if it seems similar to one, im sorry, I didn't mean to. It's all purely from my noggin. LoL. And I'll try to be more detailed. Yea…I changed my writing, cuz I was afraid you'd get the characters confused with my other story… I wanna make them different in each one. In EoCC, Sakura is this sarcastic girl who is untrustworthy of others while Xiaolang is a gang leader in love with her. This story Sakura is an innocent girl learning the life of the city with a complete playboy. I try to make them different. I don't think the characters talking and acting the same way is fun to read. Thanks for the comment!

Ange Noir : Yah….thanx for telling me about the PAL thing…oh man its bothering me now too. I wrote the story 2 in the morning…scuse my bad grammar…hahaha. And Sango was some spontaneous thing…It isn't Japanese…or, I didn't mean it to be. Kehe. Thanks for the uptake.

Hm, lets see what happens in this chapter.

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"Yongwon…this is…."

"…a bar!" Yongwon said laughing.

"Oh…I've…I've never been to one…"

"Oh…yeah…." Yongwon said stopping and scratching his head, "I guess we shouldn't then…and we have our uniforms on anyway…People from GaoJong High might try to pick a fight…"

I looked at his face with a little disappointed hinted.

"Well…its ok! Let's go in! I'm learning the city…lets go in for a while then!" I said cheerfully, not wanting to spoil his fun.

"Are you sure?" he said questionably.

"YEH."

"Well…ok then. But stick close to me…there are perverts in there who will try to look up your skirt."

"HNN!"

Yongwon strode forward and pushed the door open.

After hearing about perverts, I ran and clung onto him tightly.

Yongwon just whistled cheerfully and smiled as we walked in.

"Yongwonnie!"

A high pitched squeal from a corner booth.

There sat a girl with the lowest uniform top I have ever seen…her cleavage was popping out like…beach balls on the lovely ocean! Her skirt…was probably cut down and the majority of her thighs were showing…She sat with 4 other girls and 2 guys…she looked like she dunked her face in makeup…

"Hey SungRi." Yongwon grinned.

Beachball Sungri…turned her head to stare at me…

I felt uncomfortable under her gaze.

"What…urchin do you have clinging onto you now?" Sungri said laughing.

Urchin….Sea urchin…Our family picks those for a living…

"Oh…She isn't clinging…Her name is Kinomoto Sakura, she's new to my school so I'm showing her around." Yongwon said.

"HAHAHA…WHY ARE YOU SHOWING THAT THING AROUND! I could find 1000 girls wayyyy prettier than HER." Beachball said cackling.

…I think my ego (which was never there) just dropped 100 degrees.

My face must have looked crestfallen because Yongwon took one glance. And…

Yongwon's face suddenly flew into a fury.

He reached forward and shoved Sungri really hard…

"WAHHHH?" Sungri flew back but one of the boys are the table stood up and grabbed her.

"What the F.uck Cheung Yongwon…" came from the boy.

"Shing Sungri…you say one more phrase of shit about Sakura…I'll make sure….that you are beaten to the very edge of your life…" Yongwon said coldly.

AIK….SCARY! And he's not even saying that to me!

"…C'mon Sakura…" Yongwon took my hand tightly and dragged me to a table in a far corner…

"Yongwon! You're going to make enemies with a lot of people if you hang around that slut!"

I turned around and saw Sungri with her face all red glaring at me.

I gulped.

Not even one day…and someone already hates me…

But Yongwon is going to lose friends too if he sticks up for me….

"Yongwon ah…"

"Hmm?"

We sat down on the table and immediately a bartender stacked 3 bottles of beer.

Yongwon started chugging…

He drinks…? I thought he was a good kid…. i guess all teenagers drink…except for clam picking ones…

"You…don't have to do all that…for me you know….we barely know each other…"

Yongwon took the bottle from his mouth.

"Ahh….nahhh….i know I don't have to…but I want to. And…who says we don't know each other? Heh…"

Chug chug.

Is…it possible to die from so much alcohol…?

And we knew each other? Huh?

"We…know each other from somewhere Yongwon?" I said carefully.

You never know what a drunk man will do…Or maybe just me. I've never seen a drunk guy…

"Haahahaha….Isn't that a funny story…sheeeeeshh…."

Huh?

Lesson learned….don't drink, or you'll act like a total retard…

"Well SA-Ku-RA. Let's say….we were LOVERRRRRSSSSS."

….total retard.

3 hours passed and 9 bottles lay on the table by now.

I had sat there quietly as Yongwon seemed to be relieving stress…

"Yongwon Ah…C'mon…lets go…I think this is enough for today….and its 8 pm…"

"You know SA-Ku-RA….i don't think you should have liked that stupid BASTARD…mann….left me so heartbroken…hahahahhaa…."

…..YONGWONnnn….don't do this to me….

I don't think I have enough strength to drag you….

"Yongwon ah…this is your house right?"

We stood on a cute lawn with lots of pretty flowers and a simple yet flourished house.

"How…cute…"

"HMM! Oh yea…it is isn't it? Someone once told me…to do something like this…so I did. And that person never saw it…stupid huh? But I keep watering those damn things…hoping that person…will come and see them…."

"Oh….ok, lets get you into your house…"

crazy drunkiE

I clicked the light open and dragged him to the sofa near the door.

Thunk.

"Hah…Sakura?"

Good…Drunkie sounds slightly sane now.

Yongwon groaned and looked at me.

"I drank a lot huh?"

"Yeah…."

"Sorry…It should be the guy sending the girl home….we got the order fucking turned around."

…..POTTY MOUTH.

"Its ok…"

"….will you be ok? You can find the house?"

"YEA….i think I saw the street as I walked you home…I'll be ok. Just drink a lot of water ok?"

"Ok…anything for you…"

And with that Yongwon fell down into sleep.

SIGH.

I closed the front door behind me.

Was it this way? No…that way….

GARRR, I'm so totally lost!

I was starting to panic, when I saw a figure walking towards me.

HUK.

LI XIAOLANG.

…..i don't wanna ask him for help but….

DIRECTION BEFORE PRIDE! (stupid…there's so such thing as that.)

"Li…Li Xiaolang!"

I ran towards him.

He looked up coldly at me as I reached him.

HUK….so scary….but being lost in a city I've never been to is scarier…

"DIRECTION BEFORE PRIDE! Ok!"

"….what the fuck are you saying…"

"U-Um…Could you…I mean…I'm a little lost…Where is…."

"Why should I help you? Biatch…"

….who you calling biatch you CLAM FACE!

"U-Um…please….i don't know where I am…and you know where we are…I think….um, were you drinking…?"

"….What's it to you?"

He pushed pass me and walked drunkenly away.

….waHHHk…..nothing to do but follow!

But as I looked towards where he left…

HAH….where is he! He wasn't walking that fast!

I ran blindly to the corner…

…XioShui Street…found it!

I ran down counting…

1678….1679…. 1680!

I ran to the front door.

Holy Moly….This house is so huge! A mansion almost!

KNOCK.

I was panting hard as the door opened and a nice looking Aiyi looked down at me.

"Sakura…?"

"Y-Yea….yea…."

Her eyes became teary.

"You look just like Nadeshiko…"

"My mother!" I nearly screamed.

My mother, Nadeshiko, had died when I was 3…she was a beautiful model I heard, but I only had one picture of her.

"Yes…your eyes…. especially your eyes…" The Aiyi said before welcoming me in.

"Come in Sakura. I'll show you where you'll be staying. Oh! And you'll need to meet my son. He goes to the same school as you…"

I bowed low and entered taking my shoes off.

Looking at the other shoes on the rack, I grimaced.

WHOOOOO…..my shoes looks like a hoboes next to all those shiny European made products….

"Here Sakura, your room from now on!"

I gasped as I lugged my suitcase in with the help of Aiyi…

….This room is 3 times larger than my own!

"…WOWW…."

"I hope you like it." Aiyi said kindly.

Wahhhhh….she's so cute and nice! I hope her son is the same….

"Ok Sakura…get settled in. Come downstairs in half an hour…I'll discuss with you how this household works and you can meet lang lang!"

…Lang lang?

I suppose a nickname for her son….sounds very girly though…

I unpacked my few possessions…which included about 4 sets of clothing and a few accessories…

Yes…we were pretty poor.

SUE ME.

So I was already done in 20 minutes and walked out.

HUK. Where is the freakin stairs!

I walked around….must have passed 5 rooms already….

I looked ahead and saw a door ajar.

Aiyi's room?

I opened it.

WHOA!

Very neat and tidy!

I don't think this is Aiyi's room…There's a picture of Lee Hyori on the wall…

I jumped on the bed.

So comfy!

"…..FUCK."

HNN!

I jumped up and saw…a boy leaning against the frame of the door staring at me.

"Li…Xiaolang?"

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

HAHAHA….

Ok, I cant think right now so…

Ending here.

I'll try to update soon.

Yeah!

Thanks for the lovErly reviews guys!

Miss Kit.


	3. Meet the Li's

..: Shifting Sands of Memories :..

Chapter 3

idontownCCS

here's the loverly 3rd chapter.

So characters so far…

Kinomoto Sakura: Country girl from a poor family. She is very innocent due to her protection away from the city. She lived in the city when she was very young but doesn't remember much of it. Her mother died at age 3. (And to unearthlyangel89: AHAhaha…no, she's not actually ugly…its just the manner in which she puts herself. You'll see. )

Li Xiaolang: Bad tempered city kid who is extremely good looking…but lots of girls don't mind the bad temper… Sakura starts with him on a bad start…but we'll see what happens…

Cheung Yongwon: Nice kid who immediately takes a liking to Sakura….has a weakness for alcohol… and is seemingly rivals with Xiaolang.

Chung Yuna: Now Xiaolang's EX. She has a frightening temper and gets jealous easily. She's going to prove to be lots of trouble later on in the story…

Shing Sungri: She is a girl who dresses in revealing clothes… She has a crush on Yongwon but doesn't it show it more than usual seductiveness as she does with most boys. Which explains her anger towards Sakura, since she spends a lot of time scaring girls away from her crush.

Aiyi: She's the lady Sakura will be staying with during her stay in the city. She's very warm and nice…until you fire up her temper….

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"…..FUCK."

HNN!

I jumped up and saw…a boy leaning against the frame of the door staring at me.

"Li…Xiaolang?"

"…Who else you dumb fuck….shit….what are you doing in my house…"

HEUK?

"Your….your…..house…..?"

"Yeah….what's the matter, you deaf?"

"But….But…I'm suppose to live with the Aiyi…and her son…."

Xiaolang's eyes finally dawned.

" MOTHER FUCKING SHIT!"

"Stop….STOP SWEARING!" I screamed.

He stormed up to me and grabbed my arm.

"OUT."

"…out?"

"OUT OF THIS HOUSE."

"WAHHHHHK!"

He grabbed me around the arm and starting dragging me out.

"NO! I CANT LEAVE! I HAVE TO PLACE TO STAY!"

As we passed the doorframe, I grabbed onto it, digging my nails in.

"FUCKING LET GO!"

"NO! AND STOP SWEARING!"

Seeing that I was not about to let go, he dropped me and grabbed my waist.

And hoisted me on his shoulder….

Now I really can't escape!

"AIIIIYIIIIIII!"

I punched Xiaolang's head.

"OW SHIT!"

He dropped me…

And since I happened to be on his shoulder…

I fell…on HIM.

"SHIT….GET OFF ME!"

He pushed me off…but I was grabbing on his arm….

So instead he was over me…

"….WHAT….are you doing to our guest LAngLANG?"

I looked up with my flaming red face and saw Aiyi with…a smile on her face….yet it looked very dangerous from where I was….

"Mom….It's….not what it looks like…."

Of course in trying to explain to his mom why we were in this position…he hadn't MOVED off of me…

I started pushing him…

"Stop doing that Kinomoto. Yea Mom….It's just…."

"Just WHAT sweetie."

Ahk…that dangerous smile….I'm already learning….

"Just….uh…."

Aiyi grabbed the broom from the side of the wall it was propped against.

I felt myself being scooped up.

Heuk!

Xiaolang had me in his arms as he raced back to his room.

"GET….BACK….HERE…..LANGLANG!" Aiyi was screaming.

"KYAHHH!" I was screaming.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Xiaolang was screaming.

As we enetered his room, he threw me on the bed raced back and locked the door.

"SHIT….i think I just lost 5 years of my handsome and rich life…"

"………"

"This is all your stupid fault!" he yelled.

WHACK WHACK

Xiaolang and I jumped as we heard the unmistakable sound of the broom hitting the door.

"Lang Lang get out here this instant!"

"HECK NO! Don't think I don't know what you have!"

The banging didn't stop for 10 minutes….

Xiaolang and I just sat there waiting her temper to drop full 1000 degrees….

Finally, we didn't heart another sound.

I started for the door, completely shaken.

Psychotic Family….I want to totally get out of here…

"Don't. TOUCh.the. DOOR."

"Huh why?"

My hand hovered over the handle.

"Just….do as I say….i can bet you all my hyori posters that she is out there next to the door thinking that we think she's not there…"

"How…do you know?"

"…I've lived with her all my life…and it's happened to me 3 times before I learned my lesson….we need to give it another hour…."

"Another hour…"

I sighed and plopped on his bed.

"What did you mean when you said to your mom you knew what she had?"

"….Whenever she gets mad…she comes after me with a broom….then she waits outside my door with sleeping powder…."

" Uh…..sleeping powder…."

"…..She uses it to knock me out, then she umm…puts me in a cage with….."

"WITH?"

"….SHUT UP."

He grabbed his pillow and threw it at me.

"KYAH!"

I glared at him and he just turned the other way.

"BYE KIDSSS! I'll be back early morning!"

I jumped as the front door slammed and stared at Xiaolang who slid off the bed and walked to unlock the door.

….Help this lost lamb lord….I'm in an insane asylum…

Xiaolang peeked out and sighed.

"She's gone…"

I walked out of his room with him and peeked around also.

Number one rule….always me wary in the Li househould…

"Where did she go?" I asked as we walked down the stairs.

"Some stupid high school reunion….means she's probably going to drink the night away…"

My eyes popped.

That nice Aiyi….DRINK!

Like mother like son.

DING DONGGGG

"Go get it Kinomoto."

"Call me by my first name then." I said defiantly, feeling a lot of bravery for some reason…

"DO…you want to die today?"

"NO SIR!" I yelped as I ran for the front door.

I quickly pulled it open as the person kept ringing the doorbell.

"C'MON XIAOLANG YOU BASTARD OPEN THE DAMN-"

I opened it to face 3 guys who stared at me in shock.

"H-hi…."

They continued staring as the one with red hair said slowly…

"Hello….Xiaolang's…girlfriend?"

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

bah im sorry for the short chappie!

I've been re-working this story onto another site….soompi….but soompi is a korean web so I've been changing the names around to Korean names…HAHHH….so much work.

Thanks for your patience

N for the reviews!

You guys are awesome

Miss Kit.


End file.
